warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenschatten
'Hi^^' Hi Sun(darf ich dich so nennen?) ^^ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und ich wollte ich dich hier herzlich willkommen heißen und dir eine schöne Zeit und kreativität wünschen. Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Falls ich mal ein Bild für dich malen soll oder du eine Signatur brauchst bin ich da^^ Ich freue mich über jeden Auftrag. Auch mache ich seid neuestem auch Cover aber ich bin noch ziemlich eingschränkt was das angeht, aber ich werde alles daransetzen das es nach den Wünschen entspricht. So genug gelabert....noch einen schönen Abend^^ Deine 'Re:' Mit den Stammbäumen geht es meines wissens über die Vorlage: Stammbäume. Um zu Vorlagen zu kommen musst du auf der jeweiligen Seite auf den grünen Bearbeitenknopf links klicken dann findest du oben an der Leist wo auch so ein fettgedrucktes F 'und ein schräges ''K. ''Unter den beiden findest du Einfügen da gehst du auf den Pfeil, dann kommte an 2. Stelle das Register Vorlage da gest du drauf, dann schreibst du oben in der Leiste Vorlage rein und dann kommen alle Voralgen. Die meisten User arbeiten mit Gimp oder Paint ich arbeite zur Zeit mit Gimp. Das ist etwas kompliziert aber man bekommt das gut hin. Es gibt auch einige User die auch Bilder von Hand zeichnen ich mach das auch manchmal aber für schöne Bilder solltest du Meister Onyx-San fragen. Es gibt auch freie Vorlagen hier im Wiki. Allerdings wenn du eine auf einer anderen Seite entdeckst solltest du fragen ob du sie benutzen darfst den einige sind von den Usern selbstgemalt und wollen nicht das man sie benutzt. Ich kann dir welche geben falls du brauchst^^ Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen^^ Bei den Stammbäumen solltest du dich wenn es nicht geht an Disclosure wenden sie kennt sich meines wissens etwas damit aus. Noch einen schönen Abend^^ Deine <3-lich Willkommen Ich wollte dir auch hallo sagen. Schön dass du hier her gefunden hast. Lg [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:05, 20. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Re ^^ Hi ho, Smiley hier ^^ Ich hoffe mal, dass du das warst die mich angeschrieben hat. Unterschreib nächstes Mal am besten mit einem Link, dann find ich dich schneller :) Verstehst du bei den Stammbäumen etwas bestimmtes nicht oder das Prinzip allgemein? Dann kann ich dir das auch ruhig alles erklären :) Liebe Grüße! [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i's''''c'l'ღ''''s'u'r''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.]] 11:23, 22. Apr. 2017 (UTC) 'Re: Danke für deine Aufmunternden Worte Sun, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Ich möchte allerdings sagen das es wahrscheinlich nur ein vorrübergehender Zustand sein wird. Allerdings hängt meine "unlust" zum schreiben auch damit zusammen das ich langsam das interesse an WarriorCats verliere...ich weiß nicht wieso aber so ist es eben. Wegen der Signatur ist nicht schlimm. Ich kann dir auch eine machen falls du das möchtest... Deine Hey <3 Ich kenne dich kaum und wollte fragen ob wir uns näher kennenlernen wollen^^ Nya... klingt komisch xD Mir ist aufgefallen das es 12.112 Seiten hier im Wiki gibt. Ich finde das krass, denn heute morgen gab es erst 12.012 Seiten... wie schnell die Zeit vergeht ... LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e''o]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!]] Hallöle Hehey, ich wollt nur mal so hallö sagen. Ich bin Funkentänzer oder auch Sternenschnee(alter Account), genannt Siehe Profil. Deine Theorie ist echt gut und macht sogar Sinn. Es wäre schön wenn du sie im Forum unter Theorien posten würdest. Wollen wir Friends sein? So laber Rhabarber LG Benutzer:Funkentänzer Moinl!! Hallöchen :D It's mee again! (yay) Ich hätte nur mal eine kleine Interessensfrage: woher ist dein Profilbild? Kommt mir iwie bekannt vor ^^ Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Tag!! 12:26, 20. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Fotos Hallo Sonnenschatten, Ich schreibe dir, da ich bemerkt habe, dass du ein paar Fotos hochgeladen hast ohne deren Quelle in der Dateibeschreibung anzugeben. Ich möchte dich daher bitten, die Quellen dafür innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden zu ergänzen, da ich die Bilder ansonsten wieder löschen muss. 'Hier ist ein Beispiel, wie so eine Quellenangabe auszusehen hat. Die betroffenen Bilder von dir, die ich meine sind diese hier: *Datei:Bemooster_Baumstamm_im_Salemer_Moor-1-.jpg *Datei:Tiefsee_l-1-.jpg *Datei:Baumwurzel-1-.jpg 17:31, 24. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Das Problem, das ich meine, ist, dass du auf der Dateiseite unter dem Tab "Beschreibung" keine Quellenangabe angegeben hast, nicht auf den Seiten, wo du die Bilder verwendest ^^ 100% selbst geschossene Fotos und selbst gezeichnete Bilder benötigen übrigens keine Quellen/Autorenangabe (du kannst das natürlich trotzdem dazuschreiben, aber da du das jeweilige Bild ja selbst gemacht hast, ist das keine Pflicht ^^) 16:49, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Du kannst auf die Dateiseiten entweder zugreifen, indem du sie oben in der Navigationsleite bei Erkunden -> Bilder raussuchst oder indem du sie auf der/den Seite/n anklickst, auf denen du die Bilder benutzt und dann auf deren Dateinamen klickst. Für dich am leichtesten sollte das sein, indem du einfach den Links folgst, mit denen ich die betroffenen Bildern in meiner vorherigen Nachricht aufgelistet habe. Jop, jetzt ists richtig, danke fürs ändern ^^ 17:51, 26. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Kategorien: Hallo Sonnenschatten, Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, habe ich eine Kategorie von einigen deiner Seiten entfernt. Bitte denke daran, dass du neue Kategorien erst anmelden musst. Wie, weshalb, warum, usw. ist alles auf dieser Seite hier erklärt, die auch auf der Hauptseite verlinkt ist. 20:15, 30. Mär. 2019 (UTC) RE: Wilkommen Wieseslwolke Hallo auch :D Das Wiki gefällt mir sehr gut, ich hatte hier auch schon mal einen anderen Account... Danke fürs Wilkommen, Erlenpfote |[[User:Erlenpfote|Erlenpfote}}]] (Diskussion) 12:58, 19. Apr. 2019 (UTC) RE Hallo :)^^ Freut mich, dass du mir so geschrieben hast :) Scheint so zu sein, kenne viele die doch etwas andere Charakter als ich mögen xD Wen magst du denn so? Werde ich gleich verbessern auf meinem Profil ;) LG, Mohn 08:50, 25. Mai 2019 (UTC) ah okay^^ Ich mag ein paar von denen auch (Ampferschweif, Borkenpelz, Mausefell usw) aber du hast schon recht, gewisse mag ich echt nicht so. Kann darin liegen, dass ich meist auch eher die agressiveren und schnippischen Charakter mag. Ich finde halt, dass man gerade als Anführer oder Stellvertreter wie Rostfell und Leopardenstern auftreten soll. Es sind schliesslich KriegerClans und selber wäre ich wohl auch sehr eigen-Clanorientiert xD Fand halt auch, dass die Familie von Feuerstern schon von Anfang an oft auf eine Art Podest gehoben wurde. Ich mag Protagonisten oft nicht, weshalb ich mir eher andere spannende Charaktere heraussuche :) Ist aber schön, wenn jeder so seine eigenen Favoriten hat. LG Mohn, 17:30, 28. Mai 2019 (UTC) Aschenrost Hi Sonnenschatten, ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich die von Fuchsnase erstellte Seite zu Aschenrost gelöscht habe. Das kann Fuchsnase nämlich nicht selbst ;) Nur die Administratoren hier können das. Weil es mir noch aufgefallen ist: Bitte unterschreibe deine Beträge mit vier Tilden ~~~~. Dann kommt jeder leichter auf deine Diskussionsseite und die Nachrichten werden mit einem Zeitstempel versehen. Liebe Grüße, 14:52, 15. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Chat Hi Sun! Komm doch mal in den Chat!Lg --Equuleus13 (Diskussion) 15:34, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Behilfe Hi Shadow (wenn ich dich so nennen darf)! Du hast ja gemacht wie man Unterseiten von einem Profil macht. da klickst du ganz normal auf den Button, wo du Seiten erstellen kannst, und nennst sie: Benutzer:Sonnenschatten/Überschrift-des-gewünschten Wenn du weitere Hilfe mit Codes etc. brauchst, damit kenne ich mich ein bisschen aus :3. Lg Equuleus (meinen Namen spricht man übrigens Ekwulus aus .3) --Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 18:31, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Äh Shadow du hast es falsch gemacht..... Klicke einfach auf den Bearbeiten Modus (aber da bei der Codeansicht) und SCHAU nur SCHAU dir das Profil von LUCAnerd an, der hat nämlich genauso eins. Dann musst du dass eben in dein Profil reinkopieren und dann eben ändern. Hofe ich konnte dir helfen --Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 20:32, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Kooperation Hi Shadow! :3 Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir kooperieren wollen. Warte nein, ich meine nicht dass was du denkst! "Kooperieren" würde in diesem Fall heißen, dass ich einen Clan nehme (also mir einen ausdenke, wie zB SeeClan) und dann bei deiner Geschichte mitspielen darf. Dass würde so ablaufen: 1. Du fügst ---Clan in Hierarchie irgendeiner deiner Geschichten hinzu 2. Ich erstelle eine Geschichte wo deine Clans und mein Clan vorkommt 3. Dann schreibe ich aus der Sicht des Clans von mir und zB bei Großen Versammlungen wenn deine Katzen mit meinen Katzen interagieren, baue ich dass in meine Geschichte ein. Verstehst du? Willst du? Lg Equu --Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 15:05, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Haha Fortsetzung Hi ich bins mal wieder dass nervige Biest :3. Klar können wir es auch so machen, oder der Clan da kommt im nächsten Band/Staffel. Du musst ja nicht mitmachen, würde mir ja auch nicht dass herz brechen. LG (hab ne neue Siggi) -- 19:25, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Kein Problem, mir ist egal welche Option wir nehmen :). Danke für das Kompliment, könnte dir evt. auch eine machen wenn du willst. Musst mir nur Schriftart, Schriftfarbe und Schriftspruch (am besten 2 wie zB Shadow - Hi there!) sagen, sowie ob du sowas wie Sonderzeichen willst. Lg -- 20:04, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Signatur Hiho klar können wir das so machen ^^. Jup, hab dir deine Siggi schon erstellt, auf einer Seite namens Benutzer:Sonnenschatten/Sig. Da siehst du deine Sigantur ^^. Bei Änderungswünschen/Kritik/Neuer Signatur, mich einfach melden! Du musst dann noch auf deine Einstellungen gehen, das Kästchen "Ich will Wikitext in meiner Sigantur haben!", ankreuzen und darüber dass hier hinschreiben: #ifexist:Template:Nosubt | | Sonnenschatten}} Bedenke dass du für jedes Wiki noch so eine Benutzer:Sonnenschatten/Sig Seite amchen musst (dafür musst du nur in dsie Codeansicht gehen, aber egal jetzt). Viel Spaß! ^^ 14:48, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ähh und ja du musst auf die Code - Ansicht hier i nder Disku Seite gehen :D Fehler....... Hi Sonne, ich hab nen Fehler in deiner Siggi gemacht und bin frustriert, weil ich dass letzte nicht mehr orange gekriegt hab, und dass andre nicht schwarz ;-;. Ich versuche irgendwie den vermeindlichen Fehler zu behindern, aber ich glaube dein Spruch war zu lang..... Sorry ich versuche es zu beheben, jetzt habe ich leider eher wenig Zeit..... Lg Equu 15:00, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Geh kurz in den Chat, da gehts leichter 15:02, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) D: Ich meinte bevor du auf den Button "Profil anschauen" gehst auf den einen Button namens Einstellungen! 15:04, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Links [[Die Vision der Sterne Wütende Welle (erster Band davon) 15:21, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Verlauf der Geschichte Hey Schatten! Ich wollte dich heute nur ein bisschen über den Verlauf der Geschichte aufklären, sozusagen. Also der SeeClan wurde ja von den anderen Clans vertrieben, und ich will dass sie dann auf einen Stamm treffen, der sich "Stamm der eisigen Klauen" nennt. Dort leben sie dann, bis kp. Also ganz genau weiß ich die Geschcihte ehrlich gesagt nicht, und ob wir das überhaupt so machen wollen.... Also deine Meinung ist jzt. gefragt. LG Senpai 07:11, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Handelsideen 2 Oder wir könnten auch machen, dass der SeeClan vertrieben wird, und die Geschwister Kleeblatt und Nachtfrost eine Prophezeiung enthalten, die darauf hinweist dass sie die eisigen Klauen auftreiben müssen. Die eisigen Klauen ist meiner Meinung nach ein Stamm, namens Stamm der eisigen Klauen. Der SeeClan und der Stamm leben dann zusammen. Das wäre auch so ne Idee aber dann doch langweilig. LG -- 11:53, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re: Geschichte Hi Schatten! Kein Problem, ich liebe es Leuten Signaturen zu machen! Ich denke wir sollten uns erstmal ranmachen, an die Hierarchien und alle Katzen. Dann könnten wir uns ja mit dem Territorium beschäftigen, dann mit der Reise etc. Lg 18:45, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ja dann super, wollen wir uns nicht mal wieder im Chat treffen? 13:46, 26. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich hoffe es ist OK für dich, wenn wir die Familienmitglieder ab jetzt einzeln in die Artikel schreiben, und die Infoboxen einfach lassen. Also ja ich lösch grad eig. nur die Infoboxen weil ich zu faul bin um die ganzen Familienmitglieder aufzuschreiben :D. LG 15:50, 26. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ok so machen wirs ^^. Willst du mit mir i nden Chat? LG 16:09, 26. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hi Schatten ich wollte nur kurz sagen, dass Karamellfall, Kleeblatt, Nachtfrost und Tigerfluss die Hauptcharaktere sind ^^ LG -- 10:57, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Willst du diesmal in den Chat? -- 14:26, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Geschichtee Hey Schatten, wäre es OK wenn ich schon anfange unsre Geschichte zu schreiben? Einer der Hauptcharas sollte eine Prophezeiug bekommen, aber ich veröffentliche mal den Prolog und das erste Kapitel. Les es dir doch durch und mach doch Kritik, Vorschläge oder Anmerkungen! LG -- 18:26, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Thx, wanna go to the chat? -- 20:40, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hey Schatten willst du eh bei Die Vision der Sterne mitschreiben? Ich kann es verstehen wenn nicht, weil du ja schon mit deinen anderen Geschichten Zeit verloren hast. LG -- 07:40, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Die Vision der Sterne Hi Schatten ich hab heute ein paar Fragen an dich :3 Also vielleicht hast du bemerkt, dass ich eine Seite für Ereignisse gemacht hab (Die Vision der Sterne - Was ist passiert?) Und da wollte ich dich fragen ob wir wie LUCAnerd so eine Behind the pages Seite machen wollen mit Charakter Theme Songs und Umfragen. Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen ob wir nach Die Vision der Sterne noch ne Staffel und Short und Spezial Adventures haben wollen. Ich hätt nämlich schon mal ne Idee für ein Short Adventure: Pfad der Schmerzen. Darum könnte es um Kleeblatt, Nachtfrost, Tigerfluss und Karamellfall geben. LG -- 18:05, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Kein Problem, Schatten! Viel Spaß! :) 05:57, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hey Sonnenschatten, kein Problem! Na, wie wars? Ich hatte mir übrigens vorgestellt, dass wir für Wütende Welle so bis zum 22-25 Kapitel noch machen. Übrigens kann ICH mich vom 18. - 25. August nicht melden, ich fahre auch mal in Urlaub ^^ LG -- 12:44, 3. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Whats to do? Hey Schatten, ich wollt dich mal informieren was alles so passieren wird. Also erstmals müsste die Hierarchie des Stamms der eisigen Klauen ausgebügelt werden. Obwohl sie mit dem SeeClan verbündet sind, ist Steinfrost immer noch ihre Anführerin und Heilerin. Ja dann müssten da dann noch Katzen hinzugefügt werden. Oh und wir müssen die Namen von James, Sirius, Peter und Lupin/Moony ändern xD. Sollte eigentlich nur ein Easteregg sein. Ja von den Bösen die sich Todesser nennen braucht man noch ein bisschen Hierarchie, und der Anführer ist im Kampf gestorben. Hier ist eine kurze Auflistung von den Schülern des EisClans: Sumpfpfote - dunkelgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen Kastanienpfote - hellbraun gestreifte Kätzin mit grünen Augen Zweigpfote - weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen Melissenpfote - gelb getigerte Kätzin mit blauen Augen und weißer Brust Honigpfote - gelbe Kätzin mit grünen Augen Erlenpfote - dunkelbraun gestreifter Kater mit blauen Augen Funkelpfote - hellbraune Kätzin mit blauen Augen Farnpfote - hellgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen Hirschpfote - hellbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Habichtpfote - dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen und weißer Brust Melissenpfote, Zweigpfote, Honigpfote und Funkelpfote sollten in den nächsten Kapiteln zu den Kriegern Melissenflug, Zweiglicht, Honigfeuer und Funkelregen ernannt werden. Im nächsten Band dann die anderen Schüler. Ja und der EisClan soll dann zu den anderen Clans zurückkehren, und ja so wird sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen. Klar kannst du dir noch die ein oder andre Sache ausdenken. LG -- 08:31, 4. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Ach ja, und sämtlichen Auftritten :) -- 08:40, 4. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Vorwarnung Hey, ich bin der neue Account von Equuleus13 ^^ LG--Moony89 (Diskussion) 14:31, 7. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Test an mich selbst [[User:Sonnenschatten|'Sonne'nscha'tten''']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenschatten|''Stars meet, Sun speaks, Moon sees and creeps]] 20:35, 8. Aug. 2019 (UTC) hellow Hallo Schatten(wenn ich dich so nennen kann)! Ich wollte dich nur mal für deine tollen Geschichten loben :3. LG 19:10, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC)